unofficial_card_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Card Skills
If you want to see Card Attributes, go here. Monster, Flash and Equipment Cards have one or multiple skills. Each skill have its own effect, that can be categorized in 5 groups, based on how the effect is activated and what it does: * Offensive Skills are activated when the monster attacks. * Defensive Skills are activated when the monster is attacked or prevents the monster from being attacked. * Buff Skills benefits the monster by increasing a attribute. * Debuff Skills harm an opponent monster by decreasing a attribute. * Special Skills benefits the monster or the player by modifying a game mechanic. Offensive Skills Armor Breaking: When monsters have an Armor Equipment Card, that monster takes additional damage from Smite, Melee Attack and Ranged Attack. Ranged Attack cannot be blocked. Dive: When evading an attack due to Flying, increase physical damage until the end of next turn. Doublestrike: '''When a Melee Attack from the front row is sucessful, deals additional true damage to one random back row enemy. '''Group Dive: All your monsters with Flying gain Dive. When evading an attack due to Flying, increase physical damage until the end of next turn. Group Smite: Deals true damage to all enemy monsters. Damages armor first. Lightning: Deal spell damage to an enemy. Cannot trigger Magic Reflect. Magic Blast: When attacking an enemy with Magic Attack, deal additional spell damage to adjacent enemies. This spell damage cannot trigger Magic Reflect. Piercing: When the target's armor is destroyed, deals exceeding damage from the attack. Reach: Can use Melee Attack from the back row. Smite: Deals true damage to target enemy monster. Damages armor first. Armor Breaking.png|Armor Breaking Icon. Dive.png|Dive Icon. Doublestrike.png|Doublestrike Icon. Group Dive.png|Group Dive Icon. Lightning.png|Lightning Icon. Magic Blast.png|Magic Blast Icon. Piercing.png|Piercing Icon. Reach.png|Reach Icon. Smite.png|Smite Icon. Defensive Skills Counter-Attack: When damaged by Melee Attack, has 50% chance to counter with Melee Attack. Flying: When attacked by a monster withou Flying, has 50% chance to evade Melee Attack and Doublestrike. Has 25% chance to evade Ranged Attack. Magic Reflect: When damaged by a Magic Attack, has 75% chance to reflect damage back to the attacker. Mirror Shield: Reduces spell damage. Opportunity: '''When an enemy use '''Reach, perform Ranged Attack to that enemy. Can trigger once per turn. Shield: Reduces physical damage. Stealth: When placed in the back row, can't be targeted by Ranged Attack or Magic Attack. Thorns: When hit by a Melee Attack, deals true damage to the attacker. Damages armor first. Counter-Attack.png|Counter-Attack Icon. Flying.png|Flying Icon. Magic Reflect.png|Magic Reflect Icon. Mirror Shield.png|Mirror Shield Icon. Opportunity.png|Opportunity Icon. Shield.png|Shield Icon. Stealth.png|Stealth Icon. Thorns.png|Thorns Icon. Buff Skills Charge: At the start of the turn, increase Melee Attack of this unit until the end of the opponent's turn. This effect occurs once. Enchanted Armor: When this unit has an Armor Equipment Card, gain additional armor. Immunity: Can't be targeted by Flash Cards. Immune to Demoralize, Suppress Magic and Silence. Inspire: At the start of the turn, all allies have increased Melee Attack and are immune to Fear until the end of the opponent's turn. Only the strongest Inspire apply. Rage: Increase Melee Attack by the difference of Max HP and current HP. Shoot Command: At the start of the turn, all allies have increased Ranged Attack, and it cannot be blocked by armor. Only the strongest Shoot Command apply. Vigilant: Immune to Counter-Attack, Thorns, Entangle and Opportunity. Charge.png|Charge Icon. Enchanted Armor.png|Enchanted Armor Icon. Immunity.png|Immunity Icon. Inspire.png|Inspire Icon. Shoot Command.png|Shoot Command Icon. Debuff Skills Demoralize: At the start of the turn, reduce Melee Attack of all enemies until the end of the opponent's turn. Only the strongest Demoralize apply. Disease: When dealing physical or true damage to any enemy, the enemy becomes Diseased, which makes it lose Inspire, Shoot Command, Demoralize and Magic Reflect. Can be removed by Heal. Entangle: This unit has 50% chance to Entangle one enemy, which makes it lose Flying and skips its next turn. Prioritizes the opposite monster. Group Disease: All enemies becomes Diseased, which makes them lose Inspire, Shoot Command, Demoralize and Magic Reflect. Can be removed by Heal. Silence: Silence all enemies. Monsters affected by Silence cannot use Magic Attack or Heal. Supress Magic: At the start of the turn, reduce Magic attack of all enemies until the end of the opponnent's turn. Only the strongest Supress Magic apply. Demoralize.png|Demoralize Icon. Disease.png|Disease Icon. Entangle.png|Entangle Icon. Silence.png|Silence Icon. Supress Magic.png|Supress Magic Icon. Special Skills Additional Crystal: When sacrificed, generate an additional crystal. Contempt: Destroy every monster and equipment on the battlefield with a crystal cost that's equal or lower than the Contempt value. Only triggers in PvP. Contempt valeus don't stack. Drain Crystal: When this unit destroys a monster, gain an additional crystal. Fear: Swap the front row enemy with a random back row enemy. Taunt: Becomes the priority target for Ranged Attack. Unsummon: Target enemy monster returns to its owner's deck. Additional Crystal.png|Additional Crystal Icon. Contempt.png|Contempt Icon. Drain Crystal.png|Drain Crystal Icon. Fear.png|Fear Icon. Unsummon.png|Unsummon Icon.